


Transfur Outbreak!

by EndlessVoidling



Series: The Stories of a Fallen God [1]
Category: Roblox, Transfur: Outbreak!
Genre: Although Less gore, Blood and Gore, How the Fuck Do I Tag, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessVoidling/pseuds/EndlessVoidling
Summary: While the Marksman wanders the forest, he sees a city in the distance.He enters it, though, he is thrown into a battle of a lifetime where latex creatures roam the streets looking for prey to infect.Will he get out unharmed?Or will he be one among them?
Relationships: WinterLines BFF
Series: The Stories of a Fallen God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176494
Kudos: 1





	1. The marksman has entered the battle.

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is basically chapter 3 of Transfur. A fun game, that one.

Endless was holding a pipe, banging it down on one of the so-called "Furries". He has an AA12 so he can shoot them from a distance. Although he was busy banging down on the white Furry, a silver furry sneaked up on him and...

**_PAIN._ **

The goddamn furry sneaked up from behind and let out spikes. He was bleeding, bleeding, _oh so badly,_ as the...thing...retracted it. 

He knows soon enough that he will become one of them. Soon enough.

And everything went black. Numbing the pain completely.

_Your fate is sealed._

~~One month earlier~~

Endless was so goddamn tired from his last Arsenal match. Although he'd been firing lasers and blowing steam in EA, he wasn't having any of it.

To make it clear, he hated death. Although he'd shed blood from his past body, he was killing _zombies._ Not humans. Although, as the minor god of discord,

he really needed to blow off some heads. So off he went. 

~~After the Bloodshed~~

He was traveling through the forest when he saw it. A cityscape with buildings, perfect for a gunfight. Without thinking or even reading the sign, he went in...

He wasn't aware to the fact that this would be his last fight. 

They sense him. They knows that a godling has entered their midst. They became more agitated to infect, devour, and repeat.

The last battle begins...now.


	2. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endless has sensed something...off.
> 
> He was quite right, except when he saw his enemies, he saw latex...furries.
> 
> Winter wouldn't approve of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you to read this on a desktop or a laptop. The format is weird as shit when ur on phone lol

When he entered the city, he saw white puddles scattered everywhere, except, it wasn't reflective, like water.

He bent to dip his finger to see what it was when another person rang out "Don't! It'll turn you into one of them!"

He looked to who it was, and saw Quad, his friend from a month ago. Normally, he spurted out random words, but the look on his face warned him that if he did it, he would be in big, big trouble.

"Oh god, what happened to this city?" Endless wondered aloud. He knew that he needs to fight. But something in his gut made him think that the enemy that he will be facing is far, far more worse.

And then he saw it. Latex...furries. What a fuckin' joke. He spied on it for a while until he saw it ambush a person. Then he saw what made them deadly.

They can brutally bite, and from that bite, the same goo came out. Except, it wasn't white. It was orange. He watched as he fell, goo spreading through him. His eyes closed, and when he opened it again, it was pure black. "No fucking way, I have to avoid those things." was all he said before slinking away.

If Winter was here, he would've shredded it with a Machine Gun. But he fell and turned into the evil side ages ago. He misses him. Like a close friend. 

It was like the apocalypse, but the were more deadlier. _Wait, they can SPRINT?!_ Aw, shit. He has to clear them out one by one and smashing them from behind. Who knows what would happen. But sometimes, Fate is really, really condescending when it comes to life-or-death situations. Well, to him, actually.

~~A week later, Quad's perspective~~

"He's being really aggressive towards them," Quad thinks. He doesn't look much like that of a fighter, but eons of wars was strengthened End's handling. He can slice through the goopy mass like it's soft clay, and he can precisely aim the scope to the head, effectively killing it when he fires. To be honest, Quad has been assimilated by a yellow Vampire 2 weeks before End arrived, but he managed to control the effects, meaning he can turn into one of them and still have human sentience. Not the best feeling when he transforms, but it's quick, so it's not really that painful.

But when he saw him shred through them, he thought to himself that he must hide his other identity, or being risk being slain by the new Monster-Killer, his friend.


	3. For fuck's sake, RUN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy *accidentally* provokes a red Beast. End gets a bit toasty since his friends' arrival.
> 
> God, why is SHE trying to touch them?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for slight Alcohol. I'm just a 13 year old who can create the most weirdest...stories.

~~Endless' perspective~~

Sumbitch. Daisy has been running trying to hide from a Beast. Her fault for doing so.

Because, normally, Beasts are neutral. That is, unless you decide to play with them, or hit them.

Which, is a bad thing to do.

Daisy hit a Beast square in the nose. It didn't like it. She started to run, and hide. But, at least Beasts move slow.

Although they pack a mean punch.

When they bite, the bite down hard than the Vamps. And I mean **_hard_**. It almost took a chunk off my shoulder yesterday, but thankfully, I bashed the Beast with the rusty pipe by chance. It stopped biting down, stunned by the heavy pipe. I took a bolt away and never dared to fight the fuckers again.

Although, Daisy didn't get the point when I warned her.

She thought they were cute! But she didn't see them assimilate one person.

Good thing she was a fast runner. She bolted to the top of a building and stopped behind the bar.

Now, she was 22 years old, and she had experiences with pursuit. Mostly, the prey was her, although.

She took a damn beer and took a drink. Why, in all time, would you drink, _NOW?!_ Saw her through the damn window, but didn't care. Soon, it would claim her. Yagh, I better kill the Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird shit abound the next chapter.


	4. A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endless, watched as a Shadow bit down her friend. She...became...one of them.
> 
> He can't stand the pain of losing a dear friend.
> 
> He took the Shadow who had turned her. Beat it to death. The Lights watch, but flee as one Light was being disintegrated.
> 
> Although, the Dominus had other plans for him. It decides to end his misery.
> 
> But Endless isn't willing to give up. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringetopia. This is too edgy.

Please. Why her?

A Shadow, of all things, had taken over her friend. Why? Why _whywhywhywhy_

Please, I don't want her gone. Rage filled me, and I stared down at the...thing.

My sight has gone red. I blinked, and I see myself hammering my pipe into it. When I blinked again, I was staring at the Lights, pipe stained with blood and black ooze. I screamed in fury. They all fled, but I got one. Pinned it. Smashed it. The sound of bones cracking and the ungodly howls that it emitted was _satisfying_.

I didn't notice the Silver sheen that passed through my hindsight. Then I felt pain all of a sudden. 

Dominus. The rarest and the most deadliest, wherein even if one spike managed to impale you, will turn you into a Silver, lesser, but equally dangerous.

I saw one, no, **FIVE** , spikes protrude from my chest, arms, and legs. I yelled in pain, a scream where everyone within a 20 mile radius would clearly hear him yell.

It was white hot pain, more painful than the eons of wars where bullets penetrated my body again and again.

I knew though, that it was MY last stand. I couldn't stop screaming, and soon he would tire. 

Everything went black. I accepts my fate, as this was the only way he could be killed. He could only be killed from behind, but he always looks behind his back. He can feel them creep behind him, armed with a knife as to assassinate the creator of bloodshed. No, he will kill them in an instant the moment he looks at them dead in the eyes.

Let go.

_Your fate is ** ~~SEALED.~~**_

_**NO. I WON'T LET YOU GO.** _

_**AVENGE YOUR FALLEN FRIEND. ERADICATE THEM ALL.** _

_**I WILL HELP YOU, MY LITTLE CHAOS. NEVER GIVE YOUR LIFE UP.** _

_**WILL YOU FALL LIKE THOSE MORTALS? OR WILL YOU OBEY ME AND BRING JUSTICE TO THEM?** _

_I won't accept this...father._

_I will follow every word you say, to the letter._

_No one messes with chaos._

~~Meanwhile, in Arsenal, Wendigo's perspective~~

The Wendigo knows how quick on the run he is. He can speedrun this shit game.

He was playing Railgun Royale, when all of a sudden, a bloodcurdling scream came from the abandoned city nearby.

Apparently he wasn't the only one to hear the scream.

_Lax_Laksh:_ OK what was that

 _TankQ13:_ No crap, it sounds like it was from the abandoned city.

His comms was buzzing. But the only thing worrying him was who screamed.

His Friend.

_WendiGoyo:_ Crap gotta go

He has to hurry before someone kills him. Although, that wasn't a problem, right?

Still, he was washed with paranoia. He has to check him out.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so when a furry dies, the ooze drains out from the body and turns into a puddle, where they can become unwary traps for those which step near the body. This is supposed to make it harder with the pipe users, but gunmasters can easily dispatch these creatures without having to risk getting infected.


End file.
